


The Dance For One Night

by Gabaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaku/pseuds/Gabaku
Summary: In this day in age, the world of the high class has changed, new rules was set in place that was a must to follow in order to raise they're stautes. They must dress to impress. They must be a have over 3.6 million to their name. And they must, I repeat, they must have a date with them when ever they go to a events, whether it be a romantic date or a platonic date.With the upcoming gala in place, Annie being left with no other options, she seeks help from her arch-nemesis. Mikasa Ackerman.Mikasa Ackerman was the adoptive daughter of the richest man that the nation's ever seen, Levi Ackerman. The rules of the high class doesn't apply to her, in fact she doesn't have a real reason go to the gala but her interest is peaked when annie asked for her help."Listen Ackerman...I need a favour""Annie? How'd did you get my number?""Eren gave it to me but that's currently irrelevant. I need  you to be my date to the gala."High Class AU.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	The Dance For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's the fact that I wrote this shit about two time, the first time draft got deleted so I had to write it again. It's worth it but FUCK I would've been done with this if I wasn't a dumbass.

There was a tired grumble within mikasa's throat as she lazily extended her arm from her curled sleeping position to search for her phone that was currently going off non-stop.

Her eyes stubbornly wouldn't open to greet the world, she knew it must've been entirely to early because levi didn't come to wake her up yet. _Who in there right mind would fucking call me at this time_

Once she finally found her phone she prayed a silent prayer to her gods that it's wasn't one of her late night flings.She answered the phone, not hiding her grimace and hostility in her husky morning voice.

"Who ever you are, you better have a damn good reason to be calling _**me**_ this early."

"Y'know ackerman, the common courtesy would've been to say good morning"

Mikasa knew that the voice coming from the her phone sounded painfully familiar but with her brain not it full gear yet, it was hard to tell accurately who this mysterious voice belong too.

About 30 seconds of uncomfortable silence passed until the mysterious voice spoke up.

"Listen Ackerman...I need a favor"

Once the voice finished speaking mikasa was absolutely sure that she knew who it was, Annie Leonhart.

"Annie? How'd did you get my number?"

"Eren gave it to me, but that's currently irrelevant. I need you to be my date to the gala"

From pure shock mikasa eye's snapped open and tried to stand on her feet but tripped over on one of her books that she was reading last night, inevitably falling flat on her face. She sat up from the floor and grabbed her phone that had fell beside her.

"What's all that noise about?" Annie questioned, not out of concern but out of curiosity.

Mikasa rubbed her now slightly injured head, muttering curses softly to herself. "That's none of your concern. Anyways, on to the more pressing matter. What did you say?" Mikasa found it mind boggling at how annie was asking her to be her date. Mikasa expected to be the last person on annie's list of people to ask out, let alone calling her in general.

"Unless you're hearing is going bad or you're deaf, I'm sure you heard me clearly. I didn't stutter so I see no need to repeat myself"

Mikasa gritted her teeth together, bearing her canines. She hated how a annie can talk shit and throw insults around and make those word sound so sexy and alluring just by her voice. _Oh_ how it would frustration mikasa to no limit.

"No I heard you _loud and clear._ What I mean is why? More specifically why _me_? What about reiner and bertoldt? Even ymir?" Mikasa simply didn't believe that annie had no other option, with annie's slim fit tiny figure and her nice ass, not mention her _goddamn_ goddess looking legs. She mark anyone as outright fool if they didn't want to take annie as they're date.

"Oh believe me,you are the very last person that I called for, _the very last person._ Reiner and bertoldt are going together. And I don't even know why you asked about ymir, you know she's going with historia. Shit, I even asked eren and he said he was going with armin."

Mikasa finally stood up from the floor and padded over to her largely scaled full body mirror that was installed in her ginormous room. She ran her hands through her raven colored bed head hair, although it was dark in her room she could see perfect fine. "Annie you're a pretty girl, why don't you just get your, probably, long line of suitors to take you?"

On the other side of the phone, annie furrowed her brow in a frown. "I know you've been out touch on how it works in the high class but I can't simply just take a random, I denied them all of course!"

"WHAT! That means you _did_ have other options! Could it be that you just want to me to take you the gala?" As much mikasa knew what she said was far from the truth, teasing never hurt nobody.

"Get off your high horse ackerman, you and me both know that will never be the case."

"Will it annie? Will it _really_?" Mikasa couldn't deprived herself from the smug smirk that was coming on, she _oh so_ loved to mess with tiny blonde.

"Oh god I forgot how much of a ass you can be" Annie quietly breathed out over the phone. "Look Mikasa could you please do me this one solid, this is a very important gala, it could move me up in status if everything is done properly. And much as It physically pains me to say this but, you're the only one I can turn to about this."

Mikasa jerked back away from her phone in surprise, she hadn't expected annie to speak with such softness and politeness, in fact what strike her the most is that annie had said her name. Normally annie just say her last name or some type of insult so she knows annie is serious about this.

Making up her mind, mikasa nodded her head to nobody in particular and made her way to her own private bathroom in her room. "Fine, I suppose this the bare minimum that I could do for someone like you. So what type of date is this? Romantic or platonic?"

"Romantic" Annie said with no hesitation, making mikasa spit out the toothpaste she had mouth from brushing her teeth, almost choking on her own saliva. _She's just full of surprises today isn't she._

"Are you sure that's necessary? Because now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you can third wheel-"

"Ok stop" Annie shut down mikasa's suggestion almost immediately "You know damn well I'm not third wheeling anyone. Now listen to my words closely ackerman because I'm only saying this shit once, you will need to be my girlfriend for the gala tomorrow night. We must out shine every couple there. We must be the center of attention at that damn gala. I'm sure this should be a simply task for richest girl in the nation."

"But-"

"No buts mikasa. Don't chicken out when you was so cocky before. I expect to be picked up from my mansion at 8 pm sharp. And on my dead grandmother's grave, if you fuck this up for me _I WILL_ cut your clit off." And with that annie hung up the phone

Mikasa blinked stiffly as she brought the phone down to her counter top of her bathroom sink. "What the fuck did I just get my self into?" She mumbled softly.

A soft sigh threatened to escape mikasa's lips however she wouldn't let it go. She made her decision about helping annie with a clear conscious, so she will see this through to the end and put her all into it because Mikasa Ackerman is not a half-asser.

The time annie had called mikasa was at 4:46 AM, hours pasted since then and the sun started to creep it's way into the Ackerman household. Mikasa never did fully went back to sleep since the phone call, instead she layed down on her king size bed and thought about the things that awaited her the next day.

It was around 9 AM when her brother eren busted through her door. She can see the bright grin that eren worn on his face meaning something good must've happened because eren wasn't a morning person.

"ARMIN SAID YES! WHEN I ASK HIM TO BE MY DATE TO THE GALA HE SAID YES!" Eren shouted, barely able to control his excitement. In mikasa's eyes, he looks like a puppy who had just received a new toy.

Of course she knew that armin was going to say yes to eren. It visibly clear to anyone who had pair of eyes, out in public those two hold some much romantic chemistry, it out shine the most popular celebrities couples. The press often make the rumor that armin and eren was dating and neither of them disputed it. Everytime they would step out in the public's eye together, they media would lose their minds.

But since mikasa saw everything from a insider's perspective she could tell there was actually some type of mutual feelings of love bubbling between the two. It's more the question when they will be honest with they're feelings. But she stayed out of it, it's not her place to butt into other people relationships, all that matters is that they both make each other happy. That eren was happy.

"Now why wouldn't he say yes? Jeez eren I've been telling you for a while now to just confess. It's been 2 years." Mikasa inquired. She got up from her bed and strolled over to where eren was at, which was at the her door.

"I know, I know, it's just that...I don't want mess up what we got going on, I want to make it the best day of armin's life when I pour my feelings out to him, I'm waiting for the right moment, the _perfect_ moment."

"Ooou okay romeo, we'll see where that takes you in the next 2 years." Mikasa teased as she ruffled eren's hair and walked pasted him into the long hallway, making her way to the kitchen. Eren trailing behind her.

"Shut up! I bet you will be singing the same tune when you fall in love" Eren laughed out, matching the same pace with mikasa, walking side by side.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. It's not that she doesn't believe of falling in love or that she can't fall in love. It's that she doesn't have the time for it. With being the heir to the Ackerman business and caring for her foolish brother eren, she simply didn't have the time to feel the emotion of love. Sure, she had felt emotions lust before which led to her having one night stands.

Eren knows this fact aswell and was starting to worry if mikasa would have the chance to meet the right person. He loved his sister and wanted her to feel the same happiness he felt when he was with armin. "It's true! Listen I know your going to say no. But! I really think you should come to this next gala! I know you never go because your busy or just like to be alone but I think could be good for you to get out once in awhile!"

"Yea sure, I had intentions on going to gala anyway"

"Aw come on mikasa don't be like that! It will be fu- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Eren's eyes widened with shock and suprise. Mikasa usually never made an appearance out in public, when came to events that wasn't necessary to attend for the ackerman business, she would never really go. So It would've been a surprise to anyone to hear this news.

The two finally made it the kitchen and found there adoptive father sitting down at the kitchen's island counter, sipping his daily morning coffee. Levi's eyes connected with the two siblings and let out a rare smile slip. "Good morning brats"

"Morning dad!"

"Morning to you too father. "

Levi was never really to fond of the idea of taking in children or becoming a father but after so many of his love ones die, his bestfriend hanji recommended adopting could easen the burden. And truthfully, it has. Raising this two kids took a huge portion of his time, it made him forget about the past and move forward onto happier times. He thought the kids deserve the luxury of a good family, especially since when he heard what happened to the pair of siblings in past.

Truth is Eren and Mikasa wasn't really blood related however, after mikasa's parents got murdered by infront of her and stray lone eren came in and killed her parents murders, they never separated eachother's side. With eren's parents also being dead, they had no else in the world other than themselves to hold on too. They swore to a bond of brotherhood and sisterhood that was thicker than both blood and water combined.

"So dad get this! Mikasa is going to tomorrow's gala!" Eren smiled cheerfully and took his seat next to levi's left side. Levi only lifted his eyebrow and shifted his gaze over to mikasa, who was going through fridge, Looking for something to satisfy her rumbling stomach.

"Oh really? Did you find yourself a suitable date to accompany you?"

"I have actually"

"HUUH!? WHY I'M JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS?" Eren shouted as his jaw dropped and even Levi's normal narrowed eyes widened, because of the very rare occasions where mikasa's do attend public events she would go alone.

"Because I didn't have one until this morning"

"Who is it?"

Eren's eyes gleam with curiosity and was practically bouncing up with excitement to learn about this new found information.

Mikasa had a quick debate with her to see if she should tell eren or not but decided if annie was after status then the best approach would be to suprise everyone. "You'll see tomorrow night" was her only response before sitting nexted to Levi's right side, taking bite down her pancakes she found.

Levi kept his eyes on mikasa, he still couldn't believe that mikasa had a date and she didn't inform _him_ about it or who it even is, eren was understandable because if was meant to be suprise he would surely blow it, he couldn't keep a secret for the life of him. But levi thought him and mikasa had a pretty good father-daughter relationship, it hurt a tiny bit but he decided he should help his adoptive daughter out instead of worrying about they're relationship.

"Oi Mikasa, when was the last time you got a hair cut?"

Mikasa gulped, it's not that she didn't like getting her hair cut, She just didn't like it when levi cut her hair. She never felt entirely safe around levi with a blade ever since levi was training daggers and swords techniques to her and eren, she knows firsthand just how dangerous he could be with just some damn scissors.

"U-Uuh I don't think I'm gonna need hair cut fath-"

"Nonsense, you are finally taking somebody as your date to a public event, The media is going to eat you up alive, you need to look your absolutely best. Also your ass was long over due for a good hair cut." Levi's sharp eyes now landed on eren, who was texting armin about what time they should go get there suits tailored.

"Listen up brat! I need you to get your sister the best suit that our personal tailor has to offer. You have 20 minutes to be back here, don't make me wait"

"YES SIR!" Eren was on his feet within seconds and did a little salute before disappearing from the kitchen and made his way to the front door while texting armin that he was on his way to come to pick him up.

"Now _you_ ,the bathroom in the north wing, you got about a 1 minute to get there before I do. Go"

Mikasa gave levi a nod of understandment and started sprinting to the bathroom. The northwing bathroom is a farest away from where they was at and she knew if she wasn't there within that 1 minutes time period, she would have to start cleaning the house from top to bottom. And cleaning with levi could be the the worst possible punishment.

Making it there in record time, mikasa found that the short man that she called her father wasn't there yet. She let out a sigh of relief but the moment didn't last for to long when levi popped up behind her

"Your in the way. Move." Levi looked up at mikasa who had her back turned to the door. She wouldn't be lying to herself if she didn't say that levi's random popped up didn't scare her. But she kept her composure and just took a step to the side, watching Levi set up the clippers, scissors and hair supplies.

Levi put gloves on and wrapped two white bandanas his head and mouth and pulled up a stool for mikasa sit down on. He wiped down everything even though he knows it's clean. Once done setting up he had a scissor hand and sharp look in his eyes. "Come here kid, it's time"

After mikasa reluctantly accepts her fate, she took her sit on stool.

Once 20 mins has passed eren returned to the household with a custom suit in hand and armin besides him. "DAD I'M BACK WITH THE SUIT! ARMIN IS HERE WITH ME"

"OI EREN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FUCKING YELLING IN THE HOUSE!" Levi shouted back from a distance. Armin started to laugh at the distance sound of Levi's voice.

Mikasa just rounded the corner of hallway that leads to entrance to greet eren and armin. "Yo. Welcome back"

The two boys was left speechless as theirs eyes widened into a state of pure awe as they gaze onto mikasa's new hair style. The cut complimented mikasa's face with a most of her bowl cut now gone and her ears are now shown. In the back she the tiniest bit of a undercut and hair in the front fluff up just to perfection.

Mikasa rubbed the back of her neck as she'd slowly approached the boys and held a nervous looked in her eyes. "So? What do you guys think?"

"SWEET BABY YMIR MIKASA, YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCK BOY! " Eren barked and began to go into a laughing fit.

"Ignore him. You look very handsome mikasa, you're gonna need to bring out one of your bodyguards to keep the ladies off you." Armin huged mikasa, greeting eachother as he offering up a sweet smile.

Mikasa smiled back then gazed over at her eren, who was laughing his ass off to point where levi had to come out here and smack him, telling him to shut up. Mikasa just snickered as she watch it all unfold before her.

"Thank you little brother, I need that laugh. Now if you excuse me. I will be taking my leave now back to my room." Mikasa grabbed the suit away from eren and started to make her way back to her place of solitude.

"1 year! YOUR ONLY OLDER BY 1 YEAR"

Mikasa turned her head around to meet eren's stare,and smirked at him "that still justs proves that I'm older than you." Once her words left her mouth so did she. As much she would love to stay and hangout with eren and armin, she unfortunately had bigger fish to frie.

The next day seem to come faster than to mikasa's liking. It's not that she dreaded it but she _surely_ didn't look forward to it.

She made sure to wake up at 5 AM so she can still get her daily workout in since she skipped out on it yesterday. She spent 2 hours on mild intense workout, once finished she treated herself to a well deserved hot-steamed bath.

While in the bath she received a call from none other than the women who she wasn't looking forward of seeing.

"What can I help you with _this_ time annie" mikasa sarcastically asked while slicking back her hair with some water, soaking more into the bath water.

"I'm calling to make sure that you got everything prepared for tonight. You remember what time to pick me up right?" 

"8 PM sharp. If I'm late you'll cut my clit off. Yea I know, I got everything under control, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Mikasa words a held light careless tone. As much as she wants to be annoyed with the blond on the for phone, she simply can't. 

The warmth of water to relaxed mikasa's mind and body to no end. Without her own realization, a soft moan espace her lips. Which left annie, who was on the other line of phone, to her imagine.

"Mikasa Ackerman, what are you doing right now!?" Annie abashly questioned.

"Taking a bath. Why?" Annie felt flush crept up on her cheeks. The images of mikasa naked and taking a bath while seductively telling her to come join her, a playfully winking matched with a wolfish smirk on mikasa face. The image was going to drive her crazy. Oh how she absolutely _despised_ how mikasa had that effect on her.

"No reason..Just making sure you look presentable and are not late" Annie immediately hung up the phone. Leaving her to her own devices and dirty thoughts to handle.

 _"Oh I'll look more than_ _presentable"_ Mikasa whispered to herself.

She spent about about 15 more minutes in the bath. Once she got out and dressed she started to make the preparations for night. She certainly didn't need to get red rose and wear the best smelling cologne that was out right, while taking great care of styling her hair. But she was a perfectionist and not a half-asser, so whether it annie or anyone else, she will fill the role that's she's meant to play to best of her abilities.

It was 7:35 PM and mikasa decided if she still wanted her clit attached to her she needed to get going. Eren left before her to go get armin. Which was a relief that she wouldn't have to be bombarded with questions of who she was taking out to the gala.

After she let levi know that she's leaving, she made her way over to one of her many cars that she decided would be prefect way to make a grand entrance. Pull out the keys to unlock the door's to her slick all black colored Lamborghini Veneno. Mikasa loved this car to death, and perhaps it's one of her favorites. So she figured as a good jester towards annie she will take her out in this car.

Annie made sure to text mikasa the address to the mansion along with another threat of her going hurt mikasa if doesn't come on time. Mikasa rolled her eyes in amusement and started make her way over to the small blonde's home.

Driving at her usual fast speed, she made it to the leonhart mansion with 5 minutes to spare before 8PM. She departed from her precious car and strolled her way over to front door with the rose in hand.

Mikasa thumped on the door 3 times. She didn't get no response after waiting a short moment, she frown at this as she knocked at the door again. This time however, there was response of annie opening the door, which left mikasa in a state of sheer awe.

Annie was wearing red tight fitted dress that stopped at her half way down her thighs, it brought every single curve on her body to light. She wore light makeup, nothing to much, only enough to add to her already stunning look. Her hair was in a much neater and cleaner bun compared to what she normally has it look like. She wore a red 1 inch heels not adding much to her height but surely adding on to her alluring look.

'Badump' 'Badump'

In that very instance mikasa felt her heart prance around in her chest, the sound of her heartbeating ringed so loud it ringed in her ears drums. She put a hand over her heart, in hopes it will settledown. Now mikasa has never remotely felt the feeling of romantic interest before but if what eren has told her about love is true, then she's absolutely positive she felt a portion of it right now.

Annie's glacial blue anchored her attention on to the ackerman in front of her. It was to go without saying that she felt the feelings of her heart strings being tugged as soon she laid eyes on mikasa. Annie knew that she felt some type of attraction to the noirette woman but tonight she didn't know why but, it felt completely different.

Mikasa wore a three piece solid black color suit. Everything from the dress shirt to her fancy dress shoes was black, the only thing that wasn't black is was her tie which red. Now anyone would've look good in this, But _god_ does mikasa look so sexy and charming in that suit, it's as if the suit specifically made for mikasa and mikasa only.

But the suit that wasn't the only thing made mikasa look so devilish handsome. She also noticed mikasa got a hair cut, that hair cut alone might make annie go change her panty. Then top it all off mikasa's had a polished bevel white gold diamond thumb ring on, which was working incredible magic on mikasa's hand right now.

It took about a minute of staring at each other's appearances until they snap out of there trance. Mikasa was the first to speak up first.

"You clean yourself well leonhart. Here, this for you" Mikasa let a small smile spread across her lips as she offered the rose to annie.

Annie accepted the rose and smelled it."Thank you, You don't look half as bad yourself Ackerman. Let's go get this shit over with, I don't know if I can keep up being your girlfriend for all night." She walked past mikasa, she wasn't going to let the dark haired woman see how fast the growing scarlet blush was spreading across her face.

Mikasa face fell when she remembered this wasn't a real date, she was only playing pretend for annie's sake. Her soft facial expression was now replaced with her typical deadpan one as she followed behind annie back to the car. _Right this isn't a real date. Remember where you stand, a fake girlfriend._

_But that's not what you want, right?_

Mikasa frown at the thought. What is she thinking about? What she does mean ' _that's not what you want?_ '. She knew annie doesn't even like her enough to even consider her friend, how is she going to love her as a lover? How can herself even remotely consider this love when she was just groaning about coming to see annie? This must be just attraction, yes simple attraction, because there's no way that she would really fall for annie...

Is at least what mikasa told her self but with the way her heart ached for annie she knew it wasn't just a simple attraction. She let a sigh out of frustration, shaking her head. _This is going to be a long night._

Mikasa pulled up to the manor where the gala was being hold. The area was swarming with the press and cameras flashed, The outside of the manor was lit up extravagantly, a long red carpet that was outside that the guest was walking lead to the inside. Mikasa looked over to annie who've, been staring out the window and resting her head in her palms the whole ride.

"you ready leonhart?" Mikasa's empty voice queried.

"Ackerman. " Annie gave a over the shoulder glance, her cold blue eye staring into stormy grey ones, mikasa swore her heart stopped for a moment. "I'm always ready. Now come open the door"

With a nodded, mikasa went left from her side of the car and went to annie's door to opened it. As Annie got out the car, mikasa stretched her hand out towards the blonde to grab. Annie looked up at mikasa through her lashes before taking her hand.

Mikasa looked away from annie by facing forwards as she lead leds them to the red carpet, she smiled to herself at the warmth that was radiating from her temporarily partner's hand. _Was her hands always this warm?_

Once the pair got to the red carpet all eyes were on them. Cameras flashes at rapid speed, interviewers and reporters alike tried to grab the attention at the duo to ask questions. The bystanders who was minding their business, was now losing their minds at the sight of mikasa.

Before they eached it to the doors of the manor they got interrupted by one determined reporter.

"Excuse me! Ms. Ackerman! Please wait a moment!"

Annie hated how they only getting the attention because mikasa, she was rich and famous too. But she guessed being that the ackerman woman barely come out to events, it made sense why the pressed were acting like this.

Mikasa turned her head to look at the reporter with a eyebrow raised, she watched as the blush on reporter's appeared on their face as soon as they made eye contact. Annie didn't like that, she didn't like that at all.

"U-uh um, can you please tell me why you came to this gala?" The reporter asked, fidgeting flusterly under mikasa's eyes.

Mikasa smirked at the question and lifted her arm to show her and annie's hand together, she intertwined they're fingers together and brought it up to her lips, kissing the back of annie's hand. A slight, close lipped smile appeared on annie's face when she watched the reports face fall with horror.

"My girlfriend brought me out here tonight." Mikasa answered.

_That's right bitch, she's here with her girlfriend, your precious mikasa ackerman is mine. Better luck next time hoe._

Annie thought. Forgetting entirely that they wasn't really in a relationship, that it was all pretend.

After mikasa blatantly announced that annie's was her 'girlfriend' everyone that was in the crowd that they build up went wild. They all tugged against the railing that separated the media from the guest.

Mikasa ignored the shouts and crys for her attention as she continued to lead annie to the doors of the gala. Once they finally enter the gala, they didn't really attract to much of attention since people were to sucked in to make conservation to noticed them.

Annie looked over at mikasa, who kept sneaking peaks at annie when ever she thought annie wasn't looking. Mikasa was wrong. Annie saw her everytime that she would look over. It started to annoy her at how many times she looked over, so annie decided she will confront head on.

"What do you keep looking at?"

"You." Mikasa answered bluntly, admiring annie's glacial blues, getting lose in them. "You look very beautiful tonight" she said a soft voice of affection.

Any form of annoyance dissipated from annie when she heard those words. A flush crept up her cheeks, annie's thumped loudly in her chest as they gaze into eachother eyes, not uttering a single word.

They shared a sense yearning sensation with eachother, it's as if their hearts came a realization. A brand new discovery was made within the moments of they're stare down.

Mikasa herself didn't know what came over her as she slowly start to leaned down to annie's height. Annie closed her eyes, waiting for that magical moment to come. Unfortunately it never did when the sound of a very familiar emerald eyed boy voice started to yell.

"HOLY SHIT MIKASA!! ANNIE WAS YOUR DATE?!"

All eyes was once more on the pair, everyone had different reactions to that thee mikasa ackerman, had not only came to the gala BUT also brought a date with her, and that date turned out to be none other than annie leonhart. Some gasp, Some quietly started to whisper among themselves, some look at two with envy and jealous, and most importantly, their friend group was left at in state of shock and surprise to no end

Well except for armin, he was off muttered to himself about how that he knew it all along.

Mikasa swiftly parted away from annie as the group that consisted of eren, armin, sasha, connie, jean, ymir, historia, reiner, made their way down some stair to come and greet them.

"Shit annie! Why didn't you tell me that you and ms. Money bag over here was getting it on." Ymir called out. She had a large shit eating grin plastered on her face while her arms was warped around historia's waist.

"Ymir I barely tell you shit anyways, this shouldn't be a expectation" Annie replied, she was rather upset that her and mikasa was interrupted by some nosey people that she regrettably call her friends.

_But what was they interrupting? Wasn't like Me and mikasa was really about to kiss? Right? Would I really let her kiss me?_

Annie was to lost in thought to noticed that mikasa already separated from her to go with sasha to the food bar. The only way she even notice was because sasha started to scream about the food selection.

"OOOOOH MYY GOOOD! MIKASA WOULD YOU LOOK AT ALL THIS STUFF!! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE, IT'S LIKE PARADISE FULL OF FOOD!"

Annie looked over to her side and realized mikasa wasn't there. She then shifted to her eyes to see the sight of sasha dragging mikasa by her arm and the both them laughing and smiling together. Annie's expression turned sour, she was watching the two so fiercely that she didn't hear somebody calling her name.

"ANNIE!"

Annie turned to look over at person who was calling her name, who happened to be Reiner. He wore a grey tuxedo that didn't look have as bad on him, it actually suited him quite nicely in annie's opinion.

"What do you want tall and musky?"

"Jeez, somebody is cranky since their date left them" renier chuckled, he kept a stupid smile on lips that just radiated happiness.

"Reiner you have about 30 seconds to tell me what you want from me before I ask you to step outside so I can beat the shit out of you"

"Hahaha, violent as always I see. I just wanted to say you look great tonight"

"And that you got a fat ass!" Ymir chimed in. Historia smacked her shoulders after, putting her into a giggling fit.

Annie blushed as her jaws clenched in frustration, a sigh of irritation left her lip, mumbling to herself about how much hate them and crossed her arms.

Bertholt walked over to their like little group with drinks In his hands. He froze up when caught sight of annie. It was common knowledge that bertholt had a crush on annie, so when he saw her like this he felt the blood rushing to his cheek all to quickly.

"W-wow annie..you look..wow"

"Hmm? Oh thank you berth-" Annie got cut off by mikasa who, came up from behind and wrapping her left arm around annie's chest to her shoulders, giving a bertholt a death glare.

"Yes she looks very good, doesn't she hoover. It's a shame that you missed to the opportunity to take her out." She hissed out in a vexed tone. Her expression was blackened by jealousy, making the corners of annie's mouth curved into a smirk.

Bertholt took a step back in fear, he didn't even notice when mikasa appeared but now that he did, it was like staring at a fierce tiger in raged. He lost his composure and began to stammer, struggling to create a response.

"U-um..u-uh I-uh.. y-you uh-"

"It's quite alright to be nervous hoover infront of such beauty." Mikasa chuckled darkly, slightly pulling annie closer to her chest. "But unfortunately, we don't have the time to linger around much longer for your eyes to see such a sight. Isn't that right _honey_?"

Annie was amused at mikasa's act of calling her 'honey' so she decided to play along. "Of course _my love_ "

Annie waved her goodbye to her little group as mikasa's dragged her away to the dance floor. Once there, mikasa takes annie's hand and started to lead them into a rhythmic dance.

"Was completely necessary?" Annie looked up at mikasa with knowing smirk on her cherry lip glossed lips, her eyes burning with smugness.

Mikasa blushed red, she turned her head away from annie's gaze. "No but...I didn't want him staring at you for too long... I-it's not good for a girlfriend to let other people drool at what's their's."

"Oh? And I'm your's?" Annie loved this version of the stormy grey eyed woman, she found mikasa's actions quite adorable, not mention hot. If she was being completely honest with her self, she enjoying the way mikasa's acted as her 'girlfriend'.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're mine until the night's over"

_I would like to have you forever._

Mikasa back looked into annie's eyes with a passion and desire. She put her hand around annie's waist and pulled her closer into her body. Mikasa started to sway them back and forth, once getting comfortable enough, she started to put footwork in play.

They're dance was a beautiful choreography of rhythm it's self. When ever the music changed it's turned, they would be right on beat with it. It is was a dance filled of elegance and grace, the pair's negative emotions toward each other has now disappeared and now turned into some type of tension. It wasn't bad nor hostile but it was swelled thickly with unidentified emotions.

The tension was so thick that people on the dance floor started to stopped dancing themselves and gaze upon just a magnificent sight.

Two of them didn't utter a single world. They just fiercely looked in each other's eyes as they danced. Hoping that actions speaks louder than words tonight. Hoping in all the heat of the passionate, that maybe the truth of the unidentified emotion came to light.

They're sweet dance went on for about 20 minutes. All other couples who was dancing previously, now got off just to dance floor just watch in awe at the sight of mikasa and annie.

The song ended and so did they, there was tiny beads of sweats roll down each other as they kept that burning stared down going. The was so much words that wanted to be side but was unspoken, so much things they wanted to do each other but kept it inside. All they did was stand there and held each other.

"oh my god, JUST FUCK ALREADY!" Ymir called out. She watching those useless lesbians show off their gayness for each other infront of the world.

Mikasa broke out out in a laugh, it didn't last long when annie's lips came crashing down into her's. The kiss was sweet yet it had hint of roughness. But it's was just right for them, it felt like the world stopped and it was just the two of them alone.

Against mikasa willingness, she had to be pulled away. A make out session for a crowd wasn't enough to scare her, but she figured it wouldn't look the best for annie if she continued. It didn't stop her from missing the taste of annie's cherry flavored lips.

"Would you care to explain what that was all about"

" _Oh like you don't know_ " Annie playfully rolled her eyes at mikasa. Who was giving annie a grin from ear to ear. Pulling her in for another kiss, this time it was like a scene out of a romance movie, it was soft and gentle kiss, making mikasa stomach run a track race and and annie's heart explode.

Neither of them really knows how their feelings happened or when it happened that night, but all they know is that they had a mutual feeling of love and ran based off that.

It was truly a night to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! The next chapter of fun,young, and most certainly dumb will be out soon, I just wanted to write this idea out while I still have it fresh in my brain. Comments are appreciated


End file.
